


sleep is a beautiful thing.

by nikospyrr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, RageHappy, barbvin, i'm glad I wrote this, this was pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikospyrr/pseuds/nikospyrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin had no reason to stay after work. Except, maybe Barbara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep is a beautiful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say, but this was pretty cute to write.

Gavin wandered up the stairwell to the second floor of the Rooster Teeth offices, tired after a day full of video games and unplanned wrestling with Geoff. It was Monday night, and the only person (to Gavin’s knowledge) still in the building was Michael, who was waiting for the Rage Quit video to finish rendering. Miles sometimes stayed after as well, queuing announcements for the following day on the company’s newly created Tumblr account. Gavin, however, had no reason to stay at the office. Except, maybe Barbara.  
  
As he reached the top of the banister he saw all the lights off and not a creature stirring. Gavin felt disappointed, but mostly relieved. While Gavin considered Barbara as one of his best friends, his recent revelation about his feelings for her had made it hard for him to even speak to her. He continued into the large room and glanced at Barbara’s desk, messy as if the she had hurriedly turned off her lamplight and ran off.

Suddenly, Gavin was on the floor with a large thump that he was sure Michael would hear below. He craned his neck and saw Barbara lying on top of him, giggling like a maniac. Her blonde hair caught the dim light and her smile seemed effortless and for a moment Gavin was breathless.

She took a breath and stared at Gavin, her smile still on her lips. “April Fool’s Day! Played a pretty good trick in you, didn’t I?”

It took a moment for him to respond, and when he did it sounded high and entirely unlike himself. “Y-yeah. Definitely.” He twisted himself around so he was lying on his back and pushed himself into a sitting position, with Barbara now in sitting in his lap. He cleared his throat and said, “What’re you doing pranking me at this hour? We’re filming that new short tomorrow, you donut. You need to practice and sleep and stuff.”

She laughed again and Gavin could swear he heard an angel fly for the first time. “What about you? You need to practice and sleep and stuff, too,” she retorted, imitating Gavin’s voice.

He nodded in agreement, “Indeed I do, Barbs. In fact, I think I’ll sleep right now.” He leant down and rest his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her middle and snuggling into her. Surprisingly, he wasn’t nervous about this move; he’s done this very rarely and usually with a pillow in front of a telly.

Barbara yelped, and wiggled her arms out of his hold to grasp the blanket slung over her chair. His head still lay on her shoulder as she maneuvered the red blanket so that it was covering both if them. She moved quite a lot, making Gavin laugh and raise his head. “Stop interruptin’ my sleep.”

She shoved his head off of her and he squawked. “It’s cold, so it’s not my fault… entirely.” He laughed again and she did too, and Gavin was reminded of how much he loved making her laugh. He tilted their bodies a bit, so now they were resting against the carpet, Barbara’s blanket protecting them from the dirt.

He began humming, in an effort to distract himself from the proximity between them, and how warm she was, and the fact that if he angled his head just so, he would smell her floral shampoo that seemed to envelop Barbara. He tried to keep the tune calm and slow, steady enough to sleep. Soon enough he was unconscious, his first restful sleep in a while without snoring. It was only when he heard snickering did he open his eyes.  
  
The first thing he noticed was that it was bright outside. Second, was that Barbara had moved during the night, and was now turned toward him with her hand resting on his bicep. And third was that Burnie was on the landing, giggling with his phone out in front of him.  

  



End file.
